Colors
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: There are so many different colors in the world. But, who takes the time to stop and enjoy the rainbow that forms around those who are surrounded by the colors themselves. NOW A STORY.
1. Colors

**Reaper: **Hi~! I'm ReaperofDarkness, for those who don't know, and I've just made a completely random fanfiction for DURARARA~!!!! Please don't kill me. It's completely random and probably won't make any sense, but it makes sense to me so I'll keep it that way. It wan't suppose to turn out like this, but oh well. GO WITH THE FLOW~!

**DISCLAIMER: I'M THE DISCLAIMER HERE TO SAY THAT REAPEROFDARKNESS DOE NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS~! **

It was a blur of colors.

Yellow.

Blue.

Green.

White.

Black.

All of it was a blur, mixed together, like globs of paint being swirled together.

The gray boy looked around, noticing the yellow boy talking loudly to the red girl. She blushed and softly voiced her words to the yellow boy, speaking as quiet as the wind. Many different people surrounded him, taking, mixing into the swirling spiral of colors. His blue eyes seemed to dim and he turned to walk out the door.

In the streets, the colors were blinding. Many were bright colors, showing the owner's personality like a picture, while others' were dark and bleak.

"Oya? Mikado-kun~?" Mikado turned, his eyes meeting the body of the indigo male, who smirked slightly. Mikado gave a smile, wondering what Isaya Orihara wanted.

"What are you doing around the city so early? Shouldn't school be in session? Ah! Unless~ you're skipping?" Izaya asked, a hint of amusement in his dark purple voice. Mikado laughed meekly, finding Izaya's fake curiosity funny.

"No, no. I'm merely..." Mikado trailed off, looking up at the sky.

"I'm merely enjoying the colors of the world," he muttered to himself, not caring if Izaya heard him or not. It didn't matter, since the man was thrown to the side by a metal vending machine.

"I-ZA-YA!" Came a rather loud, pissy voice. Mikado looked to see the bright green man standing there, glaring death at Izaya.

"Ah~ Shizzy~!" Izaya said in a friendly tone, no one missing the bead of sweat that seemed to form. Mikado guessed that even Izaya got tired of having to deal with this hell-spawn.

"If you'll excuse me," Mikado spoke, catching both mens' attention, "I'll be leaving now." Both men watched as he walked away, both wondering. Had Mikado's back always looked so stiff and serious?

He wondered the streets, seeing gangs hanging around. His eyes dimmed as he crossed the street, not noticing the motorcycle speeding closer.

As he got to the other side of the street, it passed, making him turn. He caught a glimpse of the black woman on the bike, hiding her color from the world. Mikado almost felt himself smile, bemused that the woman thought she could hide herself from the world. She appeared the color of black, but Mikado knew under the tight clothing, she was pure white, like snow.

"Mikado!" Mikado turned to see Kida and Anri, both looking worried.

Kida, who was a bright yellow, threw him arm around Mikado.

"Dude, you left class all of the sudden! It scared me!" Kida spoke, hugging him with his one arm. Anri smiled, her crimson red figure standing out, like Kida's.

"Gomen..." he spoke. "I was just...." he looked up at the sky again.

"I was just wanting to enjoy the rainbow," he spoke. Kida and Anri blinked in confusion before shrugging and dragging him off to eat some Sushi, since Simon always asked them and they'd always decline.

The grew boy paused and turned, his face cold and stiff.

"Ne," he spoke, the spiral of colors bleeding into a thick black color. It started to cover his form, until you could only see his mouth as he spoke.

**"What color are you?"**


	2. Rainbows

Gray.

The color was everywhere in his apartment.

It was all boring and dull, no bright, loud colors anywhere in sight.

The room started to bleed as sunlight crawled in from the window, which had no blinds. Mikado was at the door, slipping on his school uniform shoes.

"I'm off," he said to the empty apartment before he was off.

Wave and wave of colors crashed into Mikado, allowing him to see the rainbows that people were forming. They didn't know it, but their little groups of friends made rainbows with their colors.

Speaking of colors, Kida, the yellow boy, was running towards him now.

"Mikado! Hey, I was thinking we skip school today so I can finally take you to Simon's sushi place," Kida said out of character, which let Mikado make a mental note to ask him if anything was wrong.

"A-ah....okay," Mikado said and Kida dragged him off, babbling on about something. When they got to Simon, Mikado blinked at the Maroon man.

"Sushi good. You won't be sick," Simon spoke with a reassuring smile. Mikado smiled slightly and nodded his head as they entered. The room was empty, besides the people working there.

Wait. A bubbly pink and blue were in the corner.

"At! Mikado-kun!" Erika and Walker were sitting in the corner, manga in their laps. Mikado gave a smile and sat down next to them with Kida.

Erika was a bubbly pink while Walker was a sky blue. How cute. Their colors were the stereotypical colors for a female and a male.

Mikado as Erika ranted on about some manga called **Durarara! **or something, saying about how the manga was about some girl trying to find her lost body part or something. Weeeeeeird.

Their sushi came and they all began to eat, silence taking over. Mikado stared at the sushi for a second, going over the colors. Green, white, pink, pasty-green. A normal California Roll. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, the colors from the sushi now forgotten.

They parted ways after, Kida's yellow form standing out as he moved with the crowd of pale blue people, disappearing to the safety of his house. Erika, her pink self, grasp Walker's blue hand, dragging him off to "see Dotachin" Erika informed Mikado.

They left Mikado, his gray self, in the sea of pale, fading blue.

.......

_Setton has joined the chat._

**Setton: Good evening.**

**Tanaka Taro: Good evening to you too. You as well, Kanra-san. **

**Kanra: Hai~ Good evening~ How is everyone today? Kanra is great~! Have you heard the news about Dollars~? Apparently they made a public meeting, the boss sending out an email~! How scary!**

**Setton: I really don't see the point in that. I mean, it was to draw attention too, yes?**

Mikado leaned back, not responding. Setton and Kanra were odd colors.

Setton was a white with splotches of black, and Kanra was a light purple with the corners of Kanra's being bled in indigo. It reminded him of a few people, but he shook his head.

**Kanra: Taro-san~ You there? Hellooooo~?**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, sorry. I was thinking. Yes?**

**Kanra: Thinking of what~? Kanra wants to know~!**

**Tanaka Taro: I was thinking.....thinking of the rainbow.**

**Setton: Rainbow?**

_Tanaka Taro has left the chat._

**Kanra: Cheeky brat. He didn't even say goodbye.**

**Setton: .... Well, this is a surprise. Kanra, you actually insulted him.**

**Kanra: Ah~! I'm sorry. It's just, he signed off so suddenly~! How embarrassing of me!**

**Setton: Hm.... Bye.**

_Setton has left the chat._

**Kanra: Saa..... What colors are you trying to find, to complete your Rainbow?**

_Kanra has left the chat._


End file.
